vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Pokémon - The Movie 2000
17 de Julho de 1999 21 de Julho de 2000 21 de Julho de 2000 |cor = Colorido |duração = 102 minutos 99 minutos |diretor = Kunihiko Yuyama |estúdio = OLM inc. |elenco = |roteiro = Takeshi Shudo |gênero = Aventura |produtor = Choji Yoshikawa Tomoyuki Igarashi Takemoto Mori |distribuição = Toho Warner Bros. |precedido por = Pokémon - The First Movie |seguido por = Pokémon 3: The Movie }} |codigo_IMDB = }} , conhecido no Brasil como Pokémon, o Filme 2000: O Poder de Um e em Portugal como Pokémon 2: O Poder Único, é o segundo filme da série Pokémon produzido, baseando-se no anime da série. Dirigido por Kunihiko Yuyama, foi lançado em 17 de Julho de 1999 no Japão e 21 de Julho de 2000 nos Estados Unidos e Brasil. Nos cinemas, antes do filme principal foi exibido um curta-metragem com 20 minutos de duração chamado Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Enredo Neste Filme Ash, Misty e Tracey estão navegando em um barco quando uma terrível tempestade chega e eles acabam chegando em uma ilha da Arquipelado Laranja, na qual muitos dizem que Ash é o treinador escolhido para salvar o mundo do poder da fúria do Pokémon Guardião dos Mares. O planeta entrou em colapso já que Lawrence 3 está tentando capturas as aves lendárias para enfim libertar o guardião das águas, o tão poderoso Lugia, e captura-lo. O único problema é que Lawrence 3 já capturou Moltres e isso fez com que o equilíbrio do planeta entrasse em colapso. Na festa que Ash é intitulado "o escolhido" um velho diz que ele deve salvar o mundo antes que o Deus Das Águas libere sua fúria. Ash logo aceita a missão e vai em busca das 3 esferas que se encontram nas ilhas de cada ave lendaria. Primeiramente, Ash vai na ilha onde fica Moltres, mas lá acaba encontrando Zapdos, e este diz que agora ele era dono daquela ilha, já que Moltres havia sumido. Nisso a Equipe Rocket aparece na ilha também, e de repente a nave voadora de Lawrence 3 se apresenta para capturar Zapdos.A missão é concluída com êxito, e na bagagem, leva também Ash e companhia. Chegando na nave, Ash e seus amigos (e inimigos) estão presos em uma gaiola, e eles vêem Zapdos e Moltres presos em gaiolas também, mas estas separadas, e logo a nave informa a Lawrence 3 da presença dos nossos heróis na nave. Este vai ver quem são e acaba soltando Ash e companhia, e depois que Lawrence vai embora Ash manda seus Pokémon para salvarem Moltres que logo faz isso e depois Moltres manda Explosão de Fogo e acaba com a gaiola de Zapdos. Depois que os dois pássaros estão livres eles começam a atacar a nave e nisto a nave cai. Será Ash e seus amigos conseguem escapar da nave? Se eles escaparem será que irão sobreviver? Sinopse Enquanto Ash, Misty e Tracey viajam num barco, Giraldan, um colecionador de bichinhos pokémon, prepara seu mais novo plano: capturar o raro Lugia. Para tanto, provoca uma catástrofe climática quando ataca e retira de suas ilhas os três pássaros sagrados: Moltres, o pássaro-guardião de fogo; Zapdos, o pássaro-guardião do trovão; e Articuno, o pássaro-guardião do gelo. Para evitar o completo colapso do mundo em que vivem, os pokémons e seus treinadores resolvem se unir para enfrentar juntos Giraldan. Pikachu ao Resgate O curta-metragem começa com Ash, Misty, Tracey e seus Pokémon dormindo, quando Togepi ´é surpreendido por um bando de Ledybas que voavam por ali, e acorda. Togepi acaba por cair, e, num desencontro, derruba Meowth, que procurava um acampamento fundado pela Team Rocket. Togepi cai, e Pikachu percebe e acorda os outros, que iniciam uma busca. Durante a busca por Togepi, eles descobrem uma selva cheia de Pokémon, e conhecem um Elekid, que diz á Pikachu que sabe onde Togepi está. Pikachu pede ajuda ao Togepi e se despede, logo, eles atravessam escura, cheia de Paras, Parasect e Sandshrew, e dão de cara com 3 Bellossom, que iniciam uma dança, acompanhada por um coral de Glooms, Vileplumes, Oddishs, Poliwags, Poliwraths, Kinglers, Goldeens, Seaking e um Tentacool. Os heróis se despedem e logo começam a saltar em várias folhas, e acabam caindo em cima de um Snorlax, que irritado, lança-os para o ar, fazendo com que o pobre Meowth, que estava ali, voe e seja atacado por um Gyarados. Após isto, um bando de Ledybas (o mesmo que acordou Togepi), os leva áté uma mini-floresta, onde encontram vários ninhos de Exeggute, e encontram Togepi. Porém, os Exeggute dizem que Togepi´é um deles, e uma tempestade começa, fazendo com que os Pokémons tenham de salvar os ninhos, com a ajuda de um Vulpix, um Pidgey, um Jigglypuff, um Mankey e um Snadshrew, e mais depois, de um Snorlax. Os heróis protegem os Pokémon, e os Exeggute, em agradecimento, deixam Togepi ir com eles. Uma pedra da folha aparece e os Exeggute evoluem para Exeggutor. Logo, os heróis vão emobra, e voltam pro acampamento. Enqanto isso, Meowth está boiando num rio, e acaba caindo numa cachoeira. Ash, Misty e Tracey acordam, sem saber das aventuras que seus Pokémon viveram, e o curta termina com os Pokémons brincando num rio. Dados Nome do Filme (JP): ピカチュウたんけんたい. Nome do Filme (US): Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Nome do Filme (BR): Pikachu ao Resgate. Sobre o mini filme O primeiro curta-metragem da série Pokémon havia sido tão bem recebido quanto o longa-metragem principal e havia se tornando quase uma obrigatoriedade no segundo filme, principalmente porque O Poder de Um seguiria o mesmo estilo de Mewtwo Contra-Ataca, contendo um roteiro mais pesado que o da série animada e como nem a Equipe Rocket conseguiria suavizar o clima tenso do filme, nada como um bom filminho estrelado por Pikachu e cia. para dar uma suavizada e começar a sessão para as crianças de forma bastante animada e feliz, apresentando ainda mais novos Pokémon. Desta vez, o filminho traria as estréias de Bellossom, Elekid, Hoothoot e Ledyba na série! Pikachu Ao Resgate contou com a direção de Kunihiko Yuyama e escrito por Satoshi Tajiri. Na nova historinha, Ash, Misty e Tracey encontram um local perfeito para um cochilo e deixam Pikachu, Togepi, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Psyduck, Marill e Venonat descansando com eles ao ar livre. Para o azar deles, o pequeno Togepi acaba rolando ladeira abaixo e indo parar dentro de uma densa floresta. Para resgatar Togepi antes que os seus Treinadores acordem, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Psyduck, Marill e Venonat vão partir numa aventura onde vão descobrir a emoção de se voar com um enxame de Ledybas, a graciosidade de uma dança sincronizada vinda de Bellossoms das profundezas da floresta e fazer amizade com um Elekid, que se candidata a ajudar na missão de encontrar Togepi e levá-lo em segurança para casa. O maior de todos os problemas surge quando o tempo fecha na floresta e uma furiosa tempestade dificulta ainda mais a volta de Pikachu e cia. para seus Treinadores, exigindo a união não só de toda a equipe de aventureiros de Pikachu, mas de todos os habitantes da floresta. Enquanto isso, o Meowth da Equipe Rocket também se aventura na floresta, tentando tirar umas férias, mas tudo o que encontra é muita confusão! Tal como o antecessor, Pikachu Ao Resgate! foi editado e levado aos cinemas pela parceria da 4Kids Productions e Warner Bros Home Entertaiment. Cronologia Este curta-metragem estreou nos cinemas japoneses após a exibição televisionada do episódio de #106 - Arranjando Encrenca e se passa dentro da saga das Ilhas Laranja, o que é reforçado pela presença de Tracey e seus Pokémon. Título do filme ■Japonês: 幻のポケモン ルギア爆誕 ■Chinês: 利基亞爆誕 ■Inglês: The Power of One ■Alemão: Pokémon 2 - Die Macht des Einzelnen ■Espanhol: El Poder de Uno ■Português (Europeu): O Poder de Um ■Português (Brasileiro): Pokémon 2000: O poder de Um Informaçoes ■Roteiro: Takeshi Shudo, Norman J. Grossfeld e Michael Haigney ■Estúdio: TV Tokyo ■Distribuição: Warner Bros. ■Produção: Norman J. Grossfeld O Poder de Um Ash, Misty e Tracey estão navegando quando são pegos por uma tempestade. Eles chegam a uma ilha do Arquipélago Laranja, na qual muitos dizem que Ash é o treinador escolhido para salvar o mundo do poder do Pokémon Guardião dos Mares, Lugia. Este só aparece quando o poder de três aves pokémon lendárias, Moltres, Zapdos e Articuno, entra em desarmonia. O único problema é que Lawrence III está tentando reunir as aves lendárias para libertar o guardião das águas e capturá-lo. Após a captura de Moltres o equilíbrio do planeta começa a entrar em colapso. Na festa em que Ash é intitulado "o escolhido", um velho diz que ele deve salvar o mundo antes que o Deus Das Águas apareça. Ash aceita a missão e vai em busca de 3 esferas que se encontram nas ilhas de cada ave lendária e que podem restabelecer a paz entra elas. Primeiramente, Ash vai na ilha dominada por Moltres, mas lá encontra Zapdos, que diz ser o dono dela, já que Moltres havia sumido. A Equipe Rocket também aparece na ilha. E, de repente, a nave voadora de Lawrence III se apresenta para capturar Zapdos. Ele consegue capturá-lo, mas leva também Ash e outros. Chegando na nave, Ash e seus amigos (e inimigos) são presos em uma gaiola e veem Zapdos e Moltres também presos. A nave informa a Lawrence III da presença dos protagonistas na nave e ele os solta. Depois que Lawrence vai embora Ash manda seus Pokémon para salvarem Moltres, o qual, depois de liberto, destrói a gaiola de Zapdos. Personagens * Ash Ketchum * Misty * Tracey * Jessie * James * Melody * Lawrence III * Professor Oak * Delia Ketchum * Professor Ivy * Maren * Carol Trilha Sonora # The Power of One- Donna Summer # Dreams - Alysha # They Don't Understand - Dream Street # Wonderland - Angela Vía # With All Your Heart - Plus One # The Extra Mile - Laura Pausini # Flying Without Wings - Westlife # Pokémon World - Youngstown feat. Nobody's Angel # Blah, Blah, Blah - Devotion 2 Music # Polkamon - "Weird Al" Yankovic # The Chosen One - The B-52's # One Heart - O-Town # One - Denisse Lara # Comin' to the Rescue - O-Town # Dance of the Bellossom - Tema de Pikachu ao Resgate # The Legend Comes to Life - Tema do Filme Principal Categoria:Filmes da série Pokémon Categoria:Filmes de anime de 1999 Categoria:Filmes do Japão de 1999 Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2000 Categoria:Filmes da Warner Bros.